


Birthday Boy

by Sevvi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, bottom!Hollow!Ichigo, top!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvi/pseuds/Sevvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has always been in love with his best friend, Shiro. So, what happens when he's dragged to a party on the night of his birthday? What happens when he gets drunk in the process? Smut insues! Top!Ichigo Bottom!Shiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

"Ah, Ichi! Fast'r! Oh, right there! Ngh, more!" Tanned fingers wound around pale hips, purple and blue bruises already blossoming on the delicate skin. He reached his hand up, dragging his nails down the older man's chest, red trails following in their wake. He tossed his head back, his messy, orange hair plastered against his forehead like a wet rag. The action sent droplets of sweat flying, his brown eyes darkened with lust and glowing in the dark room. The man beneath him writhed in a hot pleasure, twisting the sheets into his fists like it was a lifeline as he arched hard off the bed with the force of the thrusts from the other man. Gold eyes were clenched shut tight as he let loose curses and animalistic sounds that made the other shudder, cold shivers shot up his arched spine like a rocket. Moans, groans, grunts, mewls, and wails spilled from their lips, bouncing off the walls as the bed shook with their love-making effort, the headboard thudding against the wall it rested upon.

Ichigo, already on the edges of ecstasy, took hold of both of Shiro's legs, pushing them so the albino was practically bent in half, throwing one over his shoulder where it drove it's heel into the small of his back, and brought the other up, brushing his lips over it in a soothing kiss as he thrust faster, harder, deeper into his lover. A scream was ripped from Shiro's throat, spilling from his lips as he arched hard, his jaw slack and his fists tied into the sheets. Ichigo chuckled and leaned over the older male, capturing pale lips in a passionate kiss, tongue thrust into the depths of his warm cavern. Shiro, at a loss, fought weakly for dominance, but one sharp thrust into his sweet spot sent him into a writhing mess and he meekly gave up, instead just pushing up into his warm chest.

"Shiro. Shiro, you feel so good. Tight, warm! Mmm, you're so good, Shi!" Ichigo moaned into the albino's ear, nibbling on it for added pleasure and laving at a love bite he had inflicted on the other's neck earlier on that night. Suddenly, the younger male sat up, leaning over the albino and pushing his legs up until his knees rested on either side of his head. He maneuvered a hand between their sweat-soaked bodies, grabbing a firm hold of Shiro's weeping erection. Ichigo began to pump it effortlessly, pounding harder into the warm heat wrapped around him. With one, last, deep thrust, he growled loud, falling over the edge and curving his nail into the slit of Shiro's weeping erection. The albino threw his head back, a loud howl torn from his sore throat. Blinding, white-hot pleasure covered them like a blanket, white flashing before their eyes as they hit their climax.

Ichigo released Shiro, pulling out with a obscene pop and crawling up to snuggle with his lover. Drowsily, he captured Shiro's bruised lips in a sweet, gentle kiss, releasing him with a simple, quiet 'I love you.' Shiro smiled, eyes half-lidded as he pulled the other close to him.

"Love ya-BEEP BEEP." Ichigo sat up, eyebrows furrowing.

"What was that?" Shiro tilted his head.

"I said, I love ya t-BEEP BEEP BEEP."

A flash of tan flew out from beneath the covers, a fist slamming into the alarm clock placed on his desk beside his bed. The little object went flying, it's cord yanked from the socket as it hit the wall opposite of the bed. A groan came from his lips when the morning sun's rays spilled from the window, sending rippling hot light into his clenched eyes.

"...Fuck." It was all a dream. Again.

"Now, now, is that 'ow th' birthday boy should act?" Ichigo moaned pathetically when the man of his dreams appeared in the doorway, a smirk plastered onto his face. A mop of white hair was placed upon his head, bed-head sending his hair up into spikes. Gold eyes glittered with amusement as he watched the teen before him snake back beneath the covers for some fleeting moments of sleep.

"Shut it, Shiro. 'M sleepy." Shiro just chuckled, making his way over to the bed. He sat on the edge, sending his fingers into the warm bundle of his friend, knowing the other was dangerously ticklish. "Nn, stop! Go 'way!" Shiro laughed and rolled over, straddling the other male. He quick fingers followed the other as he tried to escape from his menace.

"Come on, Ichi! It's yer birthday! Ya need ta get up!"

"Don't wanna!" Came the petulant reply, muffled by comforters and pillows. Ichigo writhed, trying to squirm away from his best friend's nimble fingers. "Please, Shi! I'm tired!" Shiro just smirked, wrapping himself around the other, blankets separating their skin.

"Please, Ichi? Get up fer me?" It was a few, silent moments later before a mumble came out as the younger male finally sat up. His fiery hair was plastered to his forehead and he blew air up to make it move. The albino in his lap smiled, ruffling the other's hair a bit before he climbed off and stood in the middle of the room. "Now, up, up! It's yer birthday! We need ta go have some fun! Meet cute girls, drink, party!" Ichigo groaned, standing up reluctantly. His boxers hung low on his hips, barely covering the erection he was sporting. Luckily for him, the other didn't seem to notice.

"I get it, Shi! I'll get ready, now get out!" He started pushing the albino out, who reluctantly made his way out. Right before the orange-haired teen shut the door, Shiro's head popped back in with a grin covering his lips.

"Ya sure ya don't want some help?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and he growled threateningly as he jabbed a finger towards the hallway.

"OUT!" Shiro giggled, sticking out his tongue as he exited again.

"Yeesh! Fine fine! Hurry though!" Ichigo slammed the door shut in his face, sighing when the other finally left. He pressed his back to the door, slowly sliding down until his rear hit the floor. Then, he pulled his knees up to his chest and scrubbed his face with his hands.

Shiro and Ichigo had been neighbors since they were kids, ever since the day Ichigo's mother and father moved into the house beside Shiro's, who had only been one at the time. Masaki, Ichigo's mother, had been pregnant with him, her first child. The day they moved in, she finally went into labor and birthed him in the very house, with his father, Isshin, as the deliverer. For months, they were oblivious to the neighbors around them, only focusing on raising their first child.

One, fated day, almost a year after their arrival to the small town, Ichigo slipped away, his mother oblivious to his escape, and stumbled out the back door. He tumbled out into their yard, where next door, the one-and-only Shiro had been playing. The gold-eyed albino caught sight of the lost toddler and, out of curiosity, made himself known to the tiny tot. Shiro had been immediately wrapped around Ichigo's tiny fingers, making it known that he was fascinated with the smaller human. For years, that's how they lived, Ichigo crawling and stumbling around while Shiro was always following his every movements like a hawk, catching the tiny toddler whenever he would fall. Masaki and Isshin finally introduced themselves to their neighbors and, together, the parents watched as their tiny sons grew into teenagers.

Not much had changed. Ichigo still got into tough spots, and Shiro always had his back. Ichigo didn't really know when it happened, just that it did, and that it often put Ichigo in tough situations that Shiro couldn't save him from. For he was in love with his best friend, and he had to keep it a secret from the one who mattered most. Shiro

With a sigh, he stood up, sending a trembling hand through his messy locks. He trudged around his room, getting ready for the day that lay ahead of him. When he finally set, he took a deep breath and swung open his bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway and making his way down the stairs. A delicious aroma wafted into his nose, making him drool.

He dashed into the kitchen, his eyes already plastered to the big plate of pancakes set in the middle of the table. Karin sat on one side, a plate of pancakes in front of her as she ate them up. Yuzu was at the stove, a spatula in her hand as she made more of the fluffy, delicious things. Shiro sat across from Karin with a smirk on his face as he talked to the small girl cooking up hotcakes. Ichigo made his way into the kitchen, all eyes turning to him.

"'Ey, look, th' birthday boy is finally up!" Ichigo blushed and scowled, glaring at the chuckling albino. Karin just nodded and Yuzu smiled at him, eyes wide with excitement.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii! Happy Birthday!" Ichigo smiled, placing a thankful kiss on her head before ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Yuzu." Shiro smirked from his seat, a blush lighting onto Ichigo's face when he saw it.

"Eat up, Ichi, so we can go!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and seated himself, filling up a plate full of pancakes and drowning them in syrup before he scarffed them down quickly. Shiro watched with obvious amusement, as he shoveled forkful after forkful of hotcake into his stuffed mouth. Karin rolled her eyes and made her exit, placing her plate into the sink and wishing him a soft 'Happy Birthday' before going back up to her room. Yuzu placed the last hotcake on the pile before she pulled off her apron and followed the black-haired girl up the stairs, giving the two boys a final goodbye.

"Ya 'ave a lil' somethin' 'ere, Ichi." Shiro leaned over the table, brushing his fingers against the corner's of Ichigo's mouth. The orange-haired boy went stock still as the pads of the albino's fingers rubbed off some excess syrup before diving into the albino's mouth, where he suckled the thick liquid off. Ichigo gulped, heat rising into his face. Shiro licked his lips and smirked at him before standing up and snatching up the plate of pancakes. He placed them carefully into the fridge before he turned back around, throwing Ichigo an expectant look.

"Well, ya just gonna sit there, or can we go?" Ichigo started, sitting up straight. He swallowed the mouthful of food he had with much difficulty before he stood up, quickly pushing his chair back underneath the table.

"Y-yeah, let's go!" Shiro smiled and grabbed his arm, tugging him out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out the door. "Umm, where are we going anyway, Shi?" Shiro snorted at him, pulling him over to a car parked in the albino's driveway.

"Idiot! We're goin' ta go pick up some hot girls fer yer birthday!" Ichigo barely hid the disappointment in his eyes. Hot girls meant no alone time with Shiro, which meant he most definitely wouldn't have fun today. As he was pushed inside of the vehicle, he frowned, something that Shiro didn't catch as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Do we have to?" Shiro looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed as he stopped what he was doing. The keys to his car were held limply in his fist, his seatbelt already wrapped tight across his lithe chest.

"Wha' do ya mean, 'Do we have ta?'" Ichigo swallowed, not quiet meeting Shiro's piercing yellow eyes. He fiddled with his thumbs in his lap, and he watched them as he tried to answer the other.

"I-i just mean..." Shiro suddenly laughed and he whipped his head up, startled.

"I see! Ya want all the girls to yerself! Well, don't worry, I won't take any girls from th' birthday boy!" Ichigo forced a weak smile. That's not what he meant at all, but he knew he wouldn't be able to tell the albino seated beside him. The white-haired teen would see right through him and find out. Then, he might hate him... And there was nothing Ichigo would hate more then that.

With that, the albino stuck his keys into the slot, turning them and revving up the engine. Ichigo watched the scenery pass as they drove off to the only pace where girls would be this time of the summer. The mall.

"Oh, look at 'er! She's got ta be at least a D!" Shiro whistled appreciatively when the brunette walked by, and she whipped her head around to give him a vicious glare before she caught sight of them and then blushed, a glimmer appearing in her eyes as she waved at them. Shiro waved back and winked at her, smirking when she practically swooned. The girl fumbled with her purse before she dashed away nervously. Ichigo was silent as Shiro sent a charming smile to a few other curvy women, and his eyebrows furrowed, his hands placed in his lap.

They had made it to the mall and, much to Shiro's obvious pleasure and Ichigo's frustration, all the stores had been having crazy sales, making girls swarm to the mall like moths to a flame. The albino had dragged the irritated orange-head to the middle of the mall, and shoved him down on a bench before he placed a flirty smirk onto his face and quickly made himself known to Karakura Mall's customers.

Shiro whistled at another appreciative girl before he looked back at the pouting teen sitting on the bench beside him. With a scowl, he shoved the brown-eyed boy lightly, catching Ichigo's attention, who looked at the frowning albino.

"What's with ya, Ichi? Why aren't ya appreciatin' what ya got before yer lucky eyes. It's yer birthday fer God's sake. Live a little." Ichigo just sighed and looked back down at his lap, which he suddenly found very distracting. Shiro frowned at the action and was about to violently pull the annoying teen out of stupor when a voluptuous strawberry blonde strut up to them, wrapping a manicured hand around Shiro's raised fist. He whipped around with a glare, ready to straighten out whomever thought they could interrupt Ogichi Shirosaki. When gold eyes landed on her curvaceous figure, he slowly lowered his fist, a teasing smirk already on his face.

"Hello, my lady. How may I help such a beautiful girl today?" She giggled in amusement before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I saw you and your friend over here..." She motioned vaguely to Ichigo's weeping figure before continuing. "And I just wondered if you two wanted to go to a party at my friend's place. It's not to far from here, and there will be lots of girls there. Or guys if you roll that way." She smiled knowingly before glancing at Ichigo, who had stiffened at that remark, but still hadn't moved from his spot. Shiro contemplated for a mere moment before he grinned and nodded.

"Sure! We'd love ta! When and where?" She beamed and Ichigo scowled, back stiff as a rod as he thought of all the people flirting with Shiro he would have to deal with if they went to the party. The woman pulled a marker out of the back pocket of her tight jeans, her head bobbing as she hummed, scratching a little note across a napkin Shiro had offered. Gold eyes slid over the contents of the note and he nodded with gratitude, before grinning at her. "We'll be there!" She thanked him and began to walk away before Shiro suddenly remembered something and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "'M Shiro, by the way. What's yer name?" She beamed before grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling out her marker again. She scribbled across his arm before kissing him on the cheek. He grinned at her.

"Just tell them I sent you there, 'kay? Don't forget to come!"

"I won't, don't worry!" With that, she walked away, disappearing into a store nearby. Shiro jumped up and down with excitement before he had grabbed a hold of Ichigo's arm and pulled him up. "Come on, Ichi! We have to go get ready!" Shiro pulled the annoyed teen out of the mall, pushing him into the passenger's seat of the car before slipping into the driver's side and starting the car up.

Ichigo grumbled as they drove back home, his eyes glued to the window. Shiro was trembling with excitement in his seat as he twisted in and out of traffic, eager to get home so they could get ready for the party.

"Perfect!" Shiro spun Ichigo around to face the full-length mirror in the albino's room. A tight, black tee clung to Ichigo's figure, a faded band name across the front of the shirt. Dark blue, ripped jeans hugged his long legs, a spiked belt clinging to his waist. Another, checkered belt sat on his hip, running diagonally across his front to his other hip. When he turned slightly to gaze at himself, the belts hit each other with a light tinkling sound, and a watch wrapped around his left wrist glinted in the light. Ichigo wore checkered converse, and a white and black striped leather band was buttoned and on his wrist. All of the items had been supplied by none other than, Ogichi Shirosaki, who himself wore a similar set of clothes.

A long-sleve, black shirt rested upon his chest, another white shirt pulled on over it with a red logo of some old shoe company sketched across the front. Black skinny jeans lay on his mile-long legs, ending in a pair of laced-up boots that ended halfway to his knees. Three bands were on his right wrist, and another two were on his left. A silver chain hung around his neck, a silver crescent moon dangling at the end.

Shiro wrapped his long fingers around Ichigo's upper arm, flashing his mirror image a flirty smirk. He bumped his hip against Ichigo's, resting his head on the shoulder closet to him. The red marker wrapped around his arm from the girl before and it made Ichigo jealous and angry to see something so possessive on his Shiro's body. The gold-eyed teen let out a heaving sigh, hot breath hitting Ichigo's bare neck and making him shudder, goosebumps raising on the flesh of his arms and legs. A light blush covered the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones. Shiro whispered in his ear softly.

"Don't we look irresistible?" Shiro licked his lips dramatically, his hand sliding over his hip and over his jean-covered ass. "I think we look nice, ne?" Ichigo watched the slutty action in the mirror, suddenly wishing he was Shiro's hand. Images of his dream flashed in front of his eyes and he shook his head, pulling away from Shiro, who had a slightly rejected look in his eyes for a moment before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Let's go." Ichigo's tone held no objections and Shiro didn't bother, instead snatching up his wallet, keys, and phone, sticking the first and last item into his back pockets before he left his room, Ichigo following closely behind him. Shiro scratched out a note for his parents and left it on the kitchen table before he walked out to his car, sliding into the sleek automobile. Ichigo hesitated for only a moment before getting in on the other side. Shiro pulled the note from the busty woman out of his wallet and glanced at the directions before he took off, the albino teen swerving through the traffic like a pro driver. Shiro turned up the radio, an old rap song blasting out of the speakers and making Shiro's body pulse with excitement. He couldn't wait for the party.

Ichigo, on the other hand, couldn't wait to leave the party.

The party had been at a house that was on the edge's of the small town, a secluded house in the woods. The dirt road leading their was covered in fresh tire tracks, and when they arrived, the house had been surrounded by all sorts of cars, people exiting the automobiles like movie stars and making their way up to the front door like they were on the red carpet. The house was huge, with large columns stretched out across the huge porch, fencing connecting them. People sat out on the porch, drinks in their hands and tongues in each other's throats as they got even more drunk off the other person's drink.

Shiro stepped out of the car after he parked it, a beam curling onto his face. Excitement coursed through his veins and he practically danced up to the huge front doors, Ichigo in his tow. Two men stood in front of the door, one with spiked black hair and the other dark-skinned with a threatening grin. They stopped him and asked who he was but he just grinned, holding out his arm with the writing scribbled across it. The black-haired one read it and nodded, opening the front doors for him. He sent a leer towards Ichigo who shrunk against Shiro for protection. The albino just sent a glare at the tall man who ignored him, and then headed into the moving mass of sweat-covered bodies.

Music pumped from the speakers hung on the wall and it reminded Shiro of a club, which made him shiver with amusement. Ichigo fumbled with his wrist nervously, not comfortable around all the people. Shiro sensed his discomfort and tried scouting out the girl who wrote on his arm, which seemed a hard task with all the gyrating bodies spread across the expanse of the building. Suddenly, he caught sight of a bar of sorts and headed towards it through the red, blue, and green flashing lights, Ichigo curling up against him as they made their way through the crowd.

Hands felt Ichigo up and he shuddered with disgust, not used to the touchy-feelyness of drunk people quite yet. Shiro, though, was basking in it, sending coy smiles towards the women and men who felt him up. When they had finally made it to the bar, Shiro pushed Ichigo in a chair in the corner, one far away from the sexual crowd, making Ichigo relax a little more in the tense atmosphere. Shiro sent him an apologetic grin before sitting in a chair himself.

Drinks were scattered across the long counter's surface and most were half empty. Shiro noticed a group of coolers at the end and made his way over, snatching two beers from inside their depths before making his way back to the jittery Ichigo. Once he handed him the drink, the orange-haired teen pulled the cap off quickly before chugging half the drink. Shiro chuckled when the teen's face turned pale and he started coughing, the rush of liquid burning his throat.

"Whoa there, sport. I know yer anxious an' shit, but ya gotta be more careful with alcohol!" Ichigo sent him a glare after he had stopped choking and took a timid sip of his drink, wincing at the burn in his throat.

"Shiro!" The two turned to see the woman from before heading towards them, her hand stretched out in a wave. A few people followed her, including a red-haired male, a green-haired girl, and a brown-haired male.

"Rangiku! 'Ey!" Shiro set his drink down on the counter's surface before heading towards her. The people behind her began to talk to Shiro, each of them shaking his hand before they headed back to the bar. Shiro stopped in front of Ichigo, and they finally caught sight of him sitting there. "Rangiku, I didn' introduce ya guys at th' mall. This is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Rangiku." Ichigo forced a weak smile, taking her small hand in his.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo." He nodded and smiled politely before stepping back beside Shiro for comfort. Shiro brushed his fingers against Ichigo's hand for encouragement before he leaned against the bar. Rangiku jabbed a finger over her shoulder towards the dozens of people. "Shiro, this is my friend, Grimmjow's place. Wanna go meet him?" He nodded with enthusiasm, standing up straight.

"Sure, let's go!" Rangiku tugged him away, her arms wrapped around his biceps as she pointed out where he was.

"Wait! Shi..." Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and Rangiku's friends looked at him as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. The green-haired woman suddenly sat beside him, making his jump in shock, and she sent him a smile.

"Hey, I'm Nel. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he hesitatingly took it, shocked at the firm grasp she had on his hand.

"Ichigo." She giggled and released his hand.

"Like, strawberry?" The red-haired guy appeared on Ichigo's other side with a grin. "I'm Renji." He held out a tattoo-covered hand and Ichigo took it with a scowl.

"No, not like strawberry. Like 'Number One Protector.'" Renji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Number one protector?" Ichigo nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"My dad named me that. Dunno why though." Nel tilted her head beside him and he turned to her, watching the other guy sit in the seat on her other side. He laid his head on the counter's surface before closing his eyes.

"I didn't know it meant that. That's pretty cool!" Nel smiled at him and he grinned back meekly.

"Well, Ichi, whatcha doin' 'ere? Ya don't seem to be having much fun, since your date just left." Renji's rough voice distracted him and he turned back around with a frown.

"Okay, one, don't call me Ichi. Two, I came here because Shi brought me here for my birthday. Three, he's not my date. He clearly likes Rangiku. And four, I hate parties, that's why I'm not having fun." His voice was stern and thick with anger but Renji just laughed at him, making a crease appear on the orange-haired teen's forehead.

"Nah, I like calling ya Ichi. So, how come he brought you here for your birthday if you don't like parties." Ichigo looked down at his drink, his shoulders moving up in a shrug.

"I dunno... Just felt like it, I guess. I can't ever tell what's he's gonna do." Nel nudged him and sent him a comforting smile when he finally looked at her.

"It's okay, Itsygo! I'm here, so you won't get bored!" Renji let out a heaving sigh.

"Tell me about it! No one gets bored with you around!" She frowned, leaning around Ichigo to glance at the tattooed man.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He scowled at her and shrugged carelessly.

"I just means that no one gets bored. Exactly what I said, brat!" She smacked him over the head and it erupted in chaos, the two standing up and arguing uncontrollably. Ichigo just watched them with amusement, oblivious to the forgotten fourth person sitting two seats away.

"Do you like Shiro?" Ichigo nearly fell out of his chair, jumping at the sudden voice. He looked at the brunette with wide eyes, locking them with sleepy grey orbs.

"P-pardon?" The brunette sighed, turning in his seat to face Ichigo.

"Do you like Shiro?" Ichigo turned red, fumbling with a loose thread on his shirt that had suddenly called for his attention. The brunette laughed softly and Ichigo looked up to see a smile on the man's face. His hair had fallen over his face like a curtain, but his grey eyes shone in the flashing lights with amusement. "I'll take that as a yes. Does he know?" Slowly, Ichigo shook his head. The man nodded in sympathy, crossing his arms across the table before resting his head on them. "Why don't you tell him?"

"'Cause I'm afraid of him knowing..."

"Why? If you like him shouldn't he..." The man trailed off, soft snores starting up only a moment later. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion. Did he just fall asleep?

"Don't worry, Starrk does that all the time." Nel suddenly sat beside him, pulling Ichigo out of his stupor. Ichigo blinked before nodding slowly, still confused at the man's, now named Starrk, behavior.

"So, ya like Shiro, eh?" Renji chuckled, showing up on his other side. Ichigo turned as red as his namesake, stuttering as he tried to answer the larger male. "That's cute, Strawberry." Ichigo scowled, and still a little red in the face, narrowed his eyes into slits. Reaching out, he smacked the red-haired idiot on the back of the head before growling.

"Don't call me Strawberry. And I'm not 'cute.'" Renji rubbed the now sore spot with a cringe, chuckling softly when the other turned away with a petulant pout.

"Whatever, Strawberry!" He mumbled under his breath before dashing out of Ichigo's hitting range, just barely missing another smack in the head. Renji waved before disappearing back into the sweating crowd, off to discover another person to irritate. Nel sighed softly, watching the idiot flee before turning to the boy beside her. He fumbled with his drink before leaning his head back and chugging down the rest. Ichigo cringed but dealt with the burn, slamming the drink back onto the table. Nel smiled sadly before getting up, receiving two drinks from the cooler, and making her way back to the orange-haired teen. She placed the drink before him, and watched as he slowly reached out and took it, opening it and staring at it for a moment before he took a swig.

"So, how long have you liked him?" Ichigo took another sip before shrugging. Nel cocked her elbow before placing it onto the table, her cheek cradled in the palm of her hand. A ring on her finger pressed against her bare flesh and she shivered, pulling her short-sleve jacket shut and zipping it up quickly.

"I guess I don't really know. Maybe I've always liked him... maybe I just never realized it. I just know that if he finds it, it'll spell trouble." Nel tilted her head, her hazel eyes piercing him.

"How come?" Ichigo shrugged again, swallowing another big gulp of his cheap beer. The ice on the sides melted, covering his hands in little droplets as he flexed his grip on the glass bottle.

"I don't really know. If he doesn't like me, then he could reject me. It wouldn't be so bad, I guess. At least I wouldn't have to say I was to chicken to do it but... I don't know if it would be just like that. He might see me differently. Hate me, even. I don't really know. We don't really have any gay friends, so I don't know how he'd react. Shiro is... something else." She grinned at the light swirling in Ichigo's bright eyes. Nel could tell Ichigo was really in love with Shiro, but... she didn't know if she could say the same for Shiro. Shiro really was something else. Something else entirely.

"Would you risk it? Just for him to know?" Ichigo looked at her with dazed, hooded eyes before pursing his lips in thought. The beer was clouding his mind, even if he had only had to. Ichigo wasn't exactly much of a drinker, and since he wasn't even old enough to drink it, he was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink. Ichigo suddenly remembered that Nel had asked him a question and forged his mind for an answer.

"N-no... I don't think I would. I'd rather just be his friend and have his company. I don't want to ruin it. What we have, I mean." Nel nodded in understanding, noticing the way he slurred his words. Silently, she pushed the other beer towards him, and watched as he subconsciously picked it up, opening it and taking a sip from it. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she knew that it would definitely get Shiro's attention, and if the plan didn't work, everything could always just be blamed on the alcohol, right?

"Well, I think you have a little problem." Ichigo turned to her, swallowing the liquid in his mouth before rubbing the excess droplets on his mouth away.

"Huh? Problem?" She giggled and patted his arm, watching his face scrunch up comically in confusion.

"Shi, honey. We're talking about Shiro." His face contorted a bit more before his eyes light up with understanding. Ichigo nodded slowly and took another sip before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Nel?" Nel quirked a small smile.

"Yes, Itsygo?" Ichigo seemed slightly confused at the nickname she had given him but paid it no mind, continuing with his thoughts before they, too, slipped out of his grasp.

"Do ya think I should tell him?" Nel was silent and Ichigo looked at her with half-lidded eyes, trying to focus on her face, which was shrouded in darkness because of the curtain of green hair blocking her face from the light. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the flickering light and it amused Ichigo. He giggled softly and Nel's eyebrow quirked in amusement. The boy was obviously drunk by now, and it took a lot less then she thought it would.

"I dunno, do you think you should tell him?" By now, Ichigo was lost in some other world and she snapped her fingers in front of his face to attract his attention.

"Tell 'im wha'?"

"You love him." She answered quickly before she lost him again and his brows furrowed, a crease forming on the bridge of his nose when he scrunched it up.

"Oh... I should?" Nel laughed, throwing her head back so that her green hair flew, and she hugged her stomach to quell the sobs of laughter that threatened to bubble up again. Ichigo stared at her in wonder, considering what he possibly could have said to make her laugh. After a few moments, filled only by her laughter and the pulsing beat of the music, he began to laugh too, short giggles that erupted into full blown cackles. The chair tumbled over and he fell to the floor, which startled Nel, who gazed down upon the drunken male.

"Ouch..." Nel giggled again, which made Ichigo smile sheepishly and rub the back of his neck nervously. She held out a hand for him and pulled him up, half-carrying him over to an empty couch nearby. The area was practically empty, save for a few, poor, passed-out partiers who were covered in marker and empty beer bottles and cans. She swept a few items off a black couch, the items littering the floor kicked up by her high-heeled foot as she laid the giggling man down.

"Itsygo, I'm going to be right back, okay?" Ichigo nodded, giggles still spilling from his rosy, full lips.

"Mmmkay. Hurry back, now." She smiled and shook her head at his childish tone before she swiftly made her way through the thrusting, pulling-and-pushing, tumbling crowd. Dancing her way through, she nearly sighed in relief when she finally spotted the blue head of hair that could only belong to her brother, Grimmjow.

The strawberry blonde tugged Shiro closer as they swerved through the crowd, her head bobbing up as she tried to spot the familiar blue eyes and hair that belonged to the owner of the fine residence they were now dancing in. Hands felt at her thighs and chest but she ignored them and the cat calls forming at her ears, instead getting a firmer grip on her new friend's muscled arm and yanking him towards a somewhat clear area right off of what the party-goers had dubbed the dance floor. It only took her a few breaths before she had spotted him, leaning over a small, petite girl who was currently engaging him in a conversation. He blue eyes glittered with amusement and he threw his head back with a short bark of laughter at something the black-haired female had said.

"Grimmy-kun! Oooh Grimmy-kun!" Teal eyes turned to her and she waved, a smirk inviting her over to join them. Shiro was firmly placed in front of the teal-haired man, and Rangiku threw a short smile to the girl beside Grimmjow before introducing them. "Grimmy, this is Shiro. Shiro, Grimmy." Shiro smirked and held out his hand, which was caught into a firm shake from the other. A large grin spread across the other's face.

"Nice ta meetcha, Shiro." The tone was almost mocking, but Shiro took no offence, instead making an immediate jab at the nickname Rangiku had dubbed the blue-haired man.

"Grimmy is a nice name, ne? Were ya name afta someone?" Grimmy scowled for a moment before dropping it and releasing the other's hand.

"It's Grimmjow, actually. Matsumoto tends to give everyone nicknames. I'm sure that Shiro is a nickname, too, right?" Shiro shook his head with a grin, watching out of the corner of his eye as the previously mentioned blonde sidled up to a white-haired, teal-eyed teen that looked maybe a little older then Karin or Yuzu. Shiro watched in amusement as she pulled him into a suffocating hug, his face smushed directly into her breasts.

"Shiro is a nickname, but tha's wha' everyone calls me anyway. Who's tha'" Grimmjow turned his head, catching a glimpse of what he called the 'death glomp.' Grimmjow chuckled and picked his drink up off the table beside him. He took a quick sip before leaning against the wall.

"That's Toushiro Hitsugaya. He's captain of the Karakura soccer team, so he's really popular with the girls. He's super cold to everyone except a few select friends like Matsumoto or Hinamori." Shiro nodded, vaguely remembering Karin talking about him once. She had been especially peeved at the time, since her dream had been to become the soccer team's captain and she had been stuck with vice.

"He seems kinda young though..." Grimmjow nodded and grinned.

"He's actually not. Around 15 or 16, really." Shiro's eyes widened and he quirked his eyebrow up in amazement.

"Ah, well... So this is yer house, ne?" Shiro looked around in wonder, getting a good glimpse of what the huge house had to offer. Grimmjow nodded and watched him with sharp eyes. "'Ow did ya get a 'ouse this big, anyway? The Hell do ya do fer a livin'?"

"I work on cars." Shiro's brow twitched up in amazement.

"Cars?"

"A lot of the money was from my parents." Shiro nodded and leaned against the wall beside Grimmjow.

"That makes sense." It was silent for a moment and they looked around at the party, dancers writhing and tumbling against each other, drinker stumbling around near the coolers, and a few of their friends messing and joking around nearby. Suddenly, someone called out, her voice clear above the loud music. Nobody paid her any mind, but she squirmed through the dance floor until she saw who she was looking for.

"Grimmy-nii!" Grimmjow looked up with a scowl, locking eyes with a particular hazel-eyed girl headed for them. He groaned and cursed under his breath. Shiro looked at him with apparent amusement.

"Yer sister?"

"Worse. She's the devil of all sisters." Shiro snickered when the green-haired girl launched herself at the blue-haired male, sending the drink flying, liquid spilling out of it and onto the floors. The glass flew until it hit a wall, where it smashed against it and cracked open. A dancer nearby jumped a foot in the air and screamed, ducking under a table close to him. Shiro watched the display and began to laugh, his stomach tying into knots as he tried to quell his humor.

Nel started laughing when Grimmjow growled at her, cursing her with words that she didn't even know. Threatening to choke her, he chased after the smaller woman until she dashed behind Shiro for protection who was still trying to kill his bubbling laughter.

"Sorry Grimmy-nii!" She turned away from him carelessly, crossing her arms over her chest, and he growled at her.

"No you aren't you stupid bitch!" Nel stuck her tongue out at him, eyes clenched shut as she mocked him.

"Don't call people that, Grimmy-nii! It's not nice!" Grimmjow stepped forward with his fingers curled in fists and hanging by his sides.

"I'll show ya what's not nice!" He raised his fist but Shiro stood between the two with a smirk.

"Come on, guys. Don' fight!" Grimmjow just grumbled and leaned against the wall again, arms crossed over his chest as he cursed again under his breath. Nel smiled with appreciation and rocked on the balls of her feet.

"So, did ya need something, Nel?" Grimmjow looked at her with accusing eyes that were narrowed into slits. Shiro tilted his head in curiosity, staring at the green-haired girl.

"I came here for Shiro!" She beamed at the albino who curved his brow up in wonder. He pointed to himself.

"Me? Why?" She giggled and began to pull him away.

"Itsygo wants ya!" Nel stated in a childish tone, a lisp suddenly evident in her voice.

"Itsygo?" Shiro stopped her, glancing at her curiously.

"Ichi, ya silly!" Shiro nodded and allowed himself to be dragged through the current of bodies once again, catching sight of a mop of orange hair when they finally neared the area Nel had just left. "Itsygo! I've brought Shi!" Shiro was placed in front of the couch, where Ichigo lay on his stomach, his one arm thrown over the side and the other swung in front of him to lay off the couch's arm. His face was pressed into a pillow and a muffled reply came from it's depths.

Nel drove her finger into the crook of his arched back, grinning when a sound of pain erupted from the body stretched across the entirety of the sofa. "Silly Itsygo! You have to get up! Up up up!" Shiro watched this from behind her, giggles spilling from their lips as the green-haired woman tried to awaken the sleeping Ichigo. Finally, Shiro pulled her aside and sat on top of Ichigo's back, his knees pressing into the small of his back. He leaned down to his ear, blowing air inside and making goosebumps rise onto Ichigo's exposed flesh.

"Come now, Ichi! Let's get up now! Don't make me tickle ya!" Ichigo pulled his face away from the pillow and tried to reply but a sudden writhing in his stomach made him think twice. His face began to turn a pale green and Shiro jumped off of him, pulling the younger teen up.

"I don't feel good, Shiii~" Shiro scowled and pulled the teen up, throwing an arm over his shoulder as he tried to support the smaller male. Nel watched from the sidelines, a grin curling onto her lips as she thought back to her plan. It was working wonderfully.

"Hey, Shiro, let's take him upstairs. He should get away from all this noise." Shiro nodded in agreement and together they half-carried the ill Ichigo up into the guest bedroom. The second the door was open, Ichigo made a dash towards the bathroom adjacent to it after Nel quickly pointed it out. Shiro looked around the huge room in wonder. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, curtains hanging over that turned the surface of the bed dark. Red and black were the colors that dominated the room, red sofas littered with black and red pillows. The bed itself was made of iron painted black, the rods holding the frame etched with intricate designs.

Shiro sat down on the bed, and stretched his hand out, feeling the soft material of the comforter. Nel stood in the bathroom doorway, making sure that Ichigo hadn't hurt himself in his rush to empty his stomach. She sighed in relief when she found him sitting on the bathroom mat, the toilet flushing as he wiped his mouth. As long as he was okay. She rummaged in the cabinets before finding a toothbrush and minty toothpaste. Nel helped Ichigo rinse out his mouth before she carefully led him back into the bedroom. Shiro stood up immediately and helped her lead him to the bed to lie down. Once he was on the huge bed, she told Shiro to stay as long as they like and to find her before they leave. With that, she left Shiro and Ichigo to themselves.

"Shi?" Shiro looked up from where he sat on the floor, leaning against the bed and caught sight of Ichigo peeking over the edge and peering down at him.

"Yeah, Ichi?" Ichigo seemed confused, trying to determine what to say next. He coughed and rolled over, his hair spilling out across the blanket as he stared at the curtains hanging around the bed.

"Do ya... Do ya like me?" Shiro furrowed his brows in confusion and sat up, glancing upwards but catching sight of nothing but the dark curtains since Ichigo had disappeared.

"Ya know I do, ya dumbass. I wouldn't talk ta ya if I didn't. Why wouldja even ask?" Ichigo frowned, the answer not exactly to his liking.

"No... I mean. Do you like me-like me?" Shiro stood up, leaning over the figure spread across the bed. He stared into brown orbs with confusion, trying to determine what the young teen was thinking. Ichigo's eyes were emotionless and it scared Shiro. He pulled back a little, stepping away from the bed and it's inhabitant.

"Do I what?" Shiro's voice was almost accusing and it cracked, making Shiro wince. Ichigo rolled over, climbing onto all fours, and stared at Shiro with tea-colored orbs.

"You heard what I said." Ichigo got off the bed and began to walk towards Shiro in a way that scared him, making him stumble back a few steps. Ichigo was scaring him, and Shiro hated that. What was wrong with his best friend?

"Yeah, but what the Hell do you mea- Mmph!" Shiro's eyes went wide when Ichigo grabbed a hold of his shoulders, pulling him forward into an embrace. Then, Ichigo leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. Shiro went stock-still as a tongue peeked out of Ichigo's cavern and probed at his pursed lips. Shiro gasped, allowing the other entrance. Ichigo began to poke and prod about his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth. The pink tongue danced with his blue one and he didn't know what to do. When a moan finally spilled from Ichigo's lips, it brought Shiro out of his stupor and he pushed Ichigo away, who stumbled back a few steps, his rear hitting the edge of the bed. Shiro panted heavily, his eyes wide as he wiped at his mouth, his golden orbs glued to the figure in front of him, whose hair hung in front of his face, hiding it from his eyes.

"What the Hell, Ichigo?" Shiro yelled at the other, moving away when Ichigo stood up, heading towards the bathroom. The door was slammed shut and Shiro winced at the loud sound that echoed throughout the room. A muffled sound came from behind the door, and Shiro stepped forward, pressing his ear against it to listen. Sobs broke through the silence and Shiro's eyes widened. The albino twisted the knob, but to no avail. The door had been locked from the inside. "I-ichigo?" No reply. He knocked gently. "Ichigo, open up." The cries didn't even stop. "Ichi, come out. It's fine, 'kay? I forgive ya. I know it was only a mistake." A muffled sound. "Wha'? Ichi, speak louder."

"It wasn't a mistake." Shiro's eyebrows furrowed and he moved closer, pressing his whole figure against the door.

"Wha'?" Click. Shiro heard the undeniable sound of the door unlocking and he sighed in relief, pulling the door open. What he saw made himself stop short. Ichigo was propped up against the wall, tears spilling from his red, swollen eyes. Shiro fell to his knees and crawled to the other, pulling him into an embrace. Ichigo hiccuped a sob and Shiro petted his hair soothingly. "Shh, it's 'kay. Ichi, wha's wrong?" Ichigo pulled away, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Ichi, just tell me wha's wrong." Ichigo looked at him before grasping both hands in his. Brown eyes glared into golden orbs.

"I love you, Shi."

"What?" Ichigo cringed at the tone and blinked when the other yanked his hands away, standing up quickly and stepping away. Ichigo looked up with wide eyes and watched the other try to make as much distance come between them as was humanly possible inside that bathroom. "What did ya say?" Ichigo whimpered and looked down at his lap.

"I love you..."

"S-since when?" Ichigo shrugged pitifully. "Why?" Ichigo was silent, not quiet sure himself. "Ichigo, why?"

"Does love really need to be explained?" Shiro stuttered and Ichigo took his chance, quickly standing up and making the distance between them disappear. He pushed Shiro against the tiled wall, his arms trapping him. "I love you, Shi." Ichigo leaned closer, and brushed his lips against Shiro's. Shiro winced and tried to move back, but Ichigo just followed him. A tongue peeked out, laving at his lips. "I love you."

"S-stop saying that." With determination set in his clouded eyes, he stared into Shiro's eyes.

"I love you." With that, Ichigo captured Shiro's lips again, taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Shiro's cavern. Shiro squirmed, trying to escape, but to not avail. Ichigo pulled Shiro into an embrace, Shiro's hands trapped between their chests. Shiro whimpered and whined into the kiss, trying to move away from the orange-haired devil. Ichigo broke away for air and took the moment to move them out of the too-small bathroom and into the bedroom, where he pushed Shiro onto the bed. The albino tried to crawl away, but the orange-haired teen grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Ichigo reached down and pulled off one of his belts, wrapping it around Shiro's wrists.

"Ichi, please don't!" Ichigo ignored Shiro's pleas and caught his lips again in a soft, apologetic kiss. Shiro gasped and pulled away when Ichigo's hands ducked under his shirt. Nimble fingers found his nipples and they twisted and tugged at the hardening buds harshly. A loud moan fell from Shiro's lips and Ichigo groaned back in appreciation, pulling away from his lips to press nips and kisses on Shiro's neck. "S-stop- ohhh~" Ichigo laved at the inside of Shiro's ear before he nibbled on the lobe. Fingers traveled up and over Shiro's muscles, tugging and pulling at Shiro's hard buds. Suddenly, Shiro yelped, a particularly hard love-bite placed by Ichigo on his neck sending a twinge of pain. Ichigo froze and stopped his ministrations.

"I'm sorry, Shiro." Shiro froze, his squirming in Ichigo's arms stopping. Tears fell onto Shiro's shoulders and Shiro sighed, scooting closer to Ichigo. He pressed a kiss to Ichigo's cheek, which startled the sobbing teen. Ichigo looked at him curiously, which made Shiro's cheeks flare and he turned away from his gaze.

"Do... Do what ya want, 'kay? I won't struggle." Ichigo looked ready to object but then Shiro leaned up, kissing the boy flat on the mouth. Ichigo moaned and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Shiro again. Quick fingers undid the belt wrapped around the albino's wrists and Ichigo climbed onto the bed, pushing Shiro into the mattress. Small kisses were pressed against the albino's wrists apologetically as Ichigo's fingers quickly undid the belt around Shiro's waist. Shiro mimicked him, yanking Ichigo's shirt over his head and his fingers moving to undo the belt still curled around his hip. Ichigo kissed up the column of Shiro's neck, stopping right below his ear, where he suckled on the smooth until it left a large black and blue hickey. Shiro mewled, his fingers twisting the sheets as they formed fists, the smooth satin rubbing against his sensitive skin.

"I love you, Shiro." Shiro was still silent, but arched up with a moan when Ichigo ground into his jean-covered cloth. Blood began to rush south and Shiro wailed, sending his hips up to meet Ichigo's. They both moaned at the friction and Shiro raked his nails down Ichigo's chest, red trails left in their wake. Ichigo straddled the other teen and pulled at his jeans, his sexual frustration making it hard from him to undo the button. Shiro sighed at his anxious friend and leaned up, guiding the other. Ichigo caught his eye and Shiro smiled, making Ichigo turned a bright red. The albino caught Ichigo's lips into a kiss, his tongue peeking inside the other's cavern. Shiro mapped out the other's mouth, his tongue running over nicks and curves that Ichigo didn't even know existed.

Finally, both of their jeans were removed and Ichigo had his best friend pinned beneath him. Shiro arched up when Ichigo began to suckle on his nipples, his nails digging into Ichigo's shoulders as he pulled him closer.

"Ngh, Ichi! Fuck... more!" Ichigo chuckled and moved onto the other, his fingers twisting and pulling at the bud he had just laved at. Shiro ground into the knee placed between his legs, his weeping erection dying for release. Ichigo's free hand traveled south, circling Shiro's navel before dipping into the nook of Shiro's inner thigh. They continued their journey, finally wrapping around a weeping erection. Shiro mewled, the sound echoing in the large room. Ichigo groaned in response and spread the precum dripping from the head of Shiro's member to slick his hand, pumping the hard member quickly. "Shit! Ichi~ God, more!"

Ichigo held three fingers up to Shiro's mouth, who gratefully excepted the digits into his cavern where he suckled them, lapping at the tips until they were soaking with pulled them out with an obscene pop, finding Shiro's twitching entrance quickly. He teased the hole with one finger, prodding but not entering and making Shiro groan with frustration. "Ichi! Stop, ngh, teasing!" Ichigo chuckled but pressed the first finger inside, making Shiro freeze. The initial entrance wasn't bad, but it was starting to feel weird. Ichigo then added another, and when he scissored his fingers, Shiro cried out in pain. Ichigo pressed an apologetic kiss to his lips, his nail driving into the slit of his twitching member, making Shiro keen loudly.

A third, final finger was added, only pumped in and out a few times before Ichigo hurriedly pulled them out, spitting into his hand. He was about to cover his erection with it, but Shiro suddenly flipped them over, his face scrunched up with disgust.

"What are you doin'?" Ichigo's words were slurred by the drinks he'd been having and the lust that coursed through his pulsing blood. Shiro began to press kisses down his chest, making Ichigo arch his back with a moan.

"Ya can't just spit inta yer hand and use tha' as lube, ya stupid. It's my first and I sure as Hell do not wanna have it hurt!" Ichigo scowled.

"What the Hell 'm I supposed to use then?" Shiro swallowed before moving over Ichigo's erection. The albino let out a hot breath which wafted over Ichigo's member, making it twitch. Ichigo groaned when Shiro pressed a small kiss to the head of his erection. Shiro pushed Ichigo's hips and and give a tentative lick to the pulsing member before he suddenly took it into his mouth. Ichigo's head flew back with a wanton wail, his back arching hard. Fingers weaved into Shiro's hair, pushing him down farther. The albino took as much as he could, his free hand wrapping around what he couldn't take. Bobbing his head, he wrapped his tongue around the head, the tip digging into the slit. Ichigo writhed on the bed, curses, moans, and mewls spilling from his lips and Shiro's name being called like a mantra.

Shiro looked up, glancing at the sight and moaned, the vibrations teasing the pulsing member in his mouth. Suddenly, he had a fantastic idea. Taking as much of it as he could, he took a deep breath in through his nose and swallowed. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, his hands pressing Shiro down until he nearly choked. He reached out, grasping Ichigo's hand in his. The action brought Ichigo back and he quickly pulled Shiro away from his weeping erection, kissing him on the lips swiftly. He mumbled apologies between kisses. Shiro chuckled at the behavior, pushing Ichigo onto his back.

"It's fine, Ichi. 'M fine." Ichigo pressed one last kiss to his lips before releasing him. Shiro took the moment to set himself above Ichigo, who swallowed nervously. Shiro snaked a hand between them, guiding Ichigo's erection to his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself, moans spilling from each of their lips at the pleasure rippling through their bodies. Ichigo held Shiro's hips in place once he was all the way in, struggling with the urge to just thrust up into that tight heat and pound Shiro into the mattress. The thought made him shudder and his grip tightened on Shiro's hip. Shiro rested the palms of his hands on Ichigo's chest, worried mewls spilling from his lips.

After a few moments, he squirmed, Ichigo's member slipping even deeper inside of him and hitting a spot that made howl. Ichigo smirked, lifting Shiro's hips and dropping him down again. They started their rhythm, slow and deep at first but faster and harder as Shiro began to meet Ichigo's upward thrusts. Ichigo suddenly flipped them over, Shiro's legs wrapping around his waist. He slid in and out with ease, pounding the older male into the mattress. Shiro screamed and wailed in pleasure, his nails scraping down Ichigo's flesh and making blood well up. Ichigo just groaned, enjoying the tingling pain as much as the pleasure, and planted a sloppy kiss on Shiro's lips.

Ichigo lifted Shiro's leg, throwing it over his shoulder, and pushing the other to rest beside Shiro's head. Shiro moaned at the new position, the head of Ichigo's member hitting his prostate dead on and sending shudders of pleasure up his spine. Ichigo felt his release nearing and leaned over, capturing Shiro's lips. He maneuvered a hand between them and grasped a firm hold on Shiro's dripping member, pumping it to the rhythm they made with their thrusts. Barely a few seconds later, Shiro found release, blinding pleasure making him howl Ichigo's name. Shiro tightened around Ichigo and one, two, three pumps later, he had climaxed in his lover.

After coming down from his high, Ichigo found Shiro's lips and murmured against them. Shiro's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed Ichigo one last time. Ichigo, after fully ravaging Shiro's cavern, pulled out, cum and blood spilling from Shiro's entrance. Shiro moaned softly and snaked a hand down, making a disgusted face when his fingers reached the mixture. Ichigo chuckled and grabbed his fingers, sticking them in his mouth. After fully ridding them of the cum and blood, he pushed up Shiro's hips, much to the albino's chagrin, and lapped up the remaining liquid.

Mewls echoed throughout the room as Ichigo's tongue delved deep inside Shiro, the albino's golden eyes scrunched up and his hands wrapped in the sheets as he moaned and wailed. Finally, Ichigo pulled away, kissing Shiro again, who pulled away when he tasted the horror.

"Gross, Ichi!" Ichigo chuckled, and yanked the other to him, forcing his tongue down the other's throat. Ichigo then pressed a fleeting kiss on the older male's forehead.

"I really do love you, Shiro. I'm sorry." Shiro pushed his face into the other's chest, mumbling a reply against the orange-haired boy's flesh. Ichigo pulled him away, staring at him 'til he blushed a dark red. "What?"

"Don't be sorry. I love ya, too." Ichigo's eyes went wide and he slowly smiled. Suddenly, he pushed the other down, kissing his neck and slipping his fingers towards the other's flaccid member. "Ichi! W-wha' are ya doin'"

"You love me. We're makin' love, ya dumbass!" Shiro turned red and began to push the other away.

"W-we can't! It isn't our place! Ngh, Ichi!" Ichigo just ignored him, so Shiro kicked the other away, pulling a nearby pillow to him to protect himself from the other. "Ichi! We can'!" The smirked and crawled back over, his movements so fluid it mesmerized the albino. Moving so close that they shared every breath, Ichigo slowly pushed the other back down, throwing the pillow out of their way.

"Oh, but, Shiro...We can!"

"Wha' are we goin' ta do with the cum and blood on th' bed?" The now fully clothed albino stared with horror at the wet puddle in the center of the bed. Ichigo stood beside him, equally nervous. Their endless hours of lovemaking had caused a little problem. Ichigo rearranged the pillows around the spot, turning the bed into a total disarray.

"All better?" Shiro just sighed.

"Time ta go!" With that, he pulled the younger teen out the door and down the stairs. "We need ta find Nel an' tell her it's time fer us ta go!" The party was still hitting hard down the stairs, even though it was well into the early morning, two or three even. The pair quickly spotted Nel and made their way over to her as quickly as they could with Ichigo's stumble and Shiro's newfound limp. When they made their way over, the hazel-eyed girl grinned.

"Did everything work out?" The couple turned red but nodded, causing the girl to giggle. "Don't worry, I'll clean the sheets before Grimmy-nii finds it!"

"Finds what?" The trio whipped around, finding a blue-haired man before them. Nel laughed nervously.

"Nothing nothing! These two have to go now, so let's not hold them up!" She began to hurry them out the door, giving a final goodbye as they slowly made their way to Shiro's car.

"What's she in a hurry for?" Rangiku sidled up to Grimmjow's side, who merely shrugged before going off to find a girl to talk to. Rangiku followed after him shortly, leaving a green-haired girl to clean some blankets.

"Wha' a night." Shiro let out a sigh of relief as they headed back home, the star-lit sky hanging above their heads.

"Tell me about it." Ichigo yawned, resting his head on the cold glass of the window. Shiro smiled as the teen fell asleep and rested a free hand on the other's knee.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo."


End file.
